


Trying something new

by ThePurpleWarlock



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleWarlock/pseuds/ThePurpleWarlock
Summary: Kierarktina try something new in the bedroom. NSFW. Also first attempt at smut so probably awful
Relationships: Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Trying something new

Cristina curled up on the comfortable armchair sat in the corner of the bedroom at the cottage, reading as her two boys potted around simply enjoying the domestic feel of the evening the temporary escape of the pressures their lives had when they weren’t at the cottage. Cristina had offered to help both Kieran and Mark to do some of the chores but neither of them would hear it, which was how she found herself in the situation she was currently in, although she found herself somewhat distracted from the novel Emma had found for her in one of the many thrift shops she enjoyed exploring. 

Fairly early into the relationship, it had been discovered that Cristina had something of a voyeurism kink, and as much as she loved having sex with both Mark and Kieran, she was as equally satisfied watching her boys fuck each other senseless, which was what had occurred the night before, not long after the three of them had arrived at the cottage and Cristina had been too exhausted to join in any sexual activity. But for some reason, on this particular occasion, the sex Cristina had been watching was making her think, and was distracting her from any attempt at concentrating on what she was trying to read.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn’t even noticed Kieran enter the bedroom until he perched on the arm of the chair she was sat in and gently kissed the side of her head, and pull her slightly close to him. “There is something on your mind I think, my princess” Kieran started and Cristina felt herself blush slightly at that. “Is it something you would like to share?” he continued, and after a couple of seconds consideration, Cristina knew there was only one answer.

“It’s just, something last night got me thinking” she began, and slowly looked up at Kieran who softly placed his palm on the side of her face, causing her to nuzzle slightly into his hand. It was a sign of gentle affection Kieran was learning to provide and was something he enjoyed. Patiently, he gave Cristina time to continue, sensing this was going to be a big thing for her to say out loud. Taking a deep breath, Cristina continued. “It was just, whilst I watching you and Mark yesterday, and seeing just how much pleasure you seemed to gain from being...from having anal, and I wondered what that must feel like. Clearly it is something you both enjoy but I have no experience” she finished and found herself looking down at her lap in her embarrassment. 

The boys had always known that Cristina had no sexual experience prior to being with them, and as a result there had been an unspoken agreement between them both to let Cristina set the pace and for them to ensure they didn’t force her into anything she didn’t want to do, or felt ready for. She’d already come along way since the start of the relationship. As his palm was still in the same place, Kieran gently used it to guide Cristina’s face back up so her brown eyes were looking at his silver and black ones.

“My love, there is no need to feel awkward about feeling sexually curious. And if this is something you wish to try: then all you need to do is ask. All Miach and I wish is to give you pleasure, so if you ask, we shall of course provide” Kieran said, which was followed by Mark’s voice coming from the doorway “I might only have come in half way through this conversation but what Kieran said is correct” which caused Cristina to smile at them both, with so much love. Standing, Cristina leant over and softly kissed Kieran on the lips, whilst holding her hand out to Mark, inviting him into the room and away from the doorframe.

Feeling empowered by her boys, Cristina looked at them both, before going “I want to feel the same pleasure you both do during anal sex, then I want to take you both together. At the same time” which naturally caused both of them to beam. It was Cristina who, during her current boldness, removed her own top, before tugging at Kieran’s top, indicating that he ought to remove it, something he was more than happy to oblige. Kieran’s beauty never failed to take the breath away from both Mark and Cristina and this was no different. 

Cristina looped her arms around Kieran’s neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss, as though they were both thirsty and the other person was the first sight of water they had had in months. Mark slipped behind Cristina, and gently pressed kisses everywhere he could reach and caress her body with his fingers, causing Cristina’s skin to get Goosebumps. When Kieran and Cristina finally broke their kiss, Cristina turned to free Mark from his shirt, before slowly kneeling down, pulling his trousers and pants down and began working on his cock with her hands to get him hard.

Kieran was removing his own trousers to sprawl naked on the bed to watch the show between the other two, whilst starting to play with his own dick. Once Mark was fully hard, Cristina started putting her mouth to some good use. She had come a long way since giving her first blow job, in which she had needed a lot of guidance and advice from both Mark and Kieran, she now knew precisely what to do with her mouth and what to do with her tongue. It also meant that she didn’t have much of a gag reflex so she could take all of Mark’s dick into her mouth and throat, and cause him to grab her hair and moan loudly. 

Had they not been working towards giving Cristina a new sexual experience at her request, Mark would have been happy to have kept going, and finished inside Cristina’s mouth, but he managed to stop himself, more out his love for Cristina than anything else. He was still getting out of his head of what sex had been in the Hunt with Kieran, when they had to be fast to get their release to prevent either being caught or a summons from Gwyn’s horn. Sex then had been hard and fast but now, with Cristina they had time and safety and the unspoken agreement that her pleasure was important and the commitment to make it last as long as possible. 

Moving his hand from Cristina’s hair, he gently placed it on the side of her face, lifting it up slightly, indicating that she ought to stand up, which he did, causing her to lean in for a kiss, something Mark was more than happy to reciprocate. Once the kiss was over, Mark turned his attention to Kieran who was still lying on the bed. “You were my first for this, it is only right that you are Cristina’s first as well. Not to mention that you are the most experienced of us two, so will give our princess a good time” he said, and Cristina felt a shiver go down her spine. Kieran gave a small nod, and got off the bed. A silent conversation seemed to occur between both Mark and Kieran in that moment, because as soon as Kieran had gotten up, Mark took Cristina’s hand and guided her to the space Kieran had vacated. 

Lying on his back, Mark pulled Cristina over him, so she was straddling his middle and they resumed their kiss from moments before. Kisses from Mark Cristina had quickly learned were different from kisses from Kieran. Mark would allow for Cristina to take the lead, unsure on what she wanted and how far she wanted to go. He still maintained some thoughts that he was never going to be good enough for them, that they were taking him along for a pleasure ride, and they would bore of him and throw him to the wind, despite the amount of time they told him of their love for him, and how they could never grow tired of him. “If it were not for you Miach, we three would not exist” Kieran had insisted and Cristina had been all to eager to agree.

Kisses from Kieran however, were the total opposite. Kieran kissed with a passion and emotion that was unmistakably his way of showing just how much he loved the person he was kissing. He would lead the kiss, dictating what happened. But Kieran could also be gentle with his kisses as well when the time called for gentle. Mark’s hands instinctively went to Cristina’s exposed breasts, his thumbs rubbing her nipples causing her to gasp slightly in pleasure. They were so drawn into each other they didn’t see Kieran get some lube from a cupboard until he got back onto the bed, kneeling up behind Cristina. 

“Are you ready my princess?” Kieran asked, never wanting to do anything unless all involved were in agreement. Cristina sat more upright, and leant her back against Kieran’s chest, where his arms instinctively went around her waist. She could feel his erection and how aroused he was. “Tell me what you are going to do” she asked, and after gently kissing her neck, Kieran started talking. Cristina had seen the process numerous times between her boys, but now it was her turn, she needed that bit extra reassurance. Mark’s hands had gone to her thighs, his thumbs gently making small movements. “I’ll use my fingers to stretch you, but don’t worry, I’ll take it slow and look after you. Once you are stretched, I’ll replace my fingers with my dick. We’ll stop as soon as you say so” Kieran said. He didn’t need to add the last part, for Cristina already knew that, but it was still a reassuring thing to hear.

Turning her face to meet Kieran’s, kissed him and went “I love you” before returning to Mark, presenting herself and her holes to Kieran. Not wanting to hurt his lady of roses, Kieran liberally added a large amount of lube to both his first finger, and Cristina’s hole causing her to gasp slightly at how cold it was. Placing one had gently at the top of her thigh, Kieran slowly started entering his lubed up finger, with Cristina taking it well. The fact she was intently making out with Mark, and had her fingers in his silky hair was probably helping her relax. Mark seemed to have that effect on people. Kieran began moving his finger, causing Cristina to moan into Mark’s lips whilst pushing back onto Kieran.

Deciding Cristina was ready, Kieran withdrew his single finger, added some lube to two fingers, he then re-entered both fingers, stretching Cristina even more. Seeing how Cristina was reacting to just his fingers, Kieran felt like he was going to cum there and then, but knew now was not the time. For Cristina, he would wait. It was then Cristina temporarily broke her kiss with Mark and turned to look at her King behind her, her eyes glazed and face flushed with the pleasure. “Please Kieran. I need more than your fingers” she practically begged. Had it been anyone else, someone for whom he was simply used for sexually gratification, Kieran would have given into her request. But this wasn’t someone Kieran as using for an easy fuck, nor was he many of his brothers, who cared little for others. This was Kieran, making love to someone who held his heart. Someone he loved. “You are not quite ready my sweet. One more finger and then you will have what you desire” Kieran promised.

Too aroused for a verbal response, Cristina nodded before returning to Mark’s lips. Knowing how bad Cristina wanted it, but wanting to ensure she was ready, Kieran added a third and final finger. Hearing the noises, the other two were making, and watching them in front of him was something Kieran knew he had to commit to memory. Despite the fact they met in the cottage for a weekend every two weeks, it was never enough and the time he spent away from them, killed him, meaning he had to treasure the times he had when he was with them, and remember as much as he could, hoping his memories were enough to keep him sane until he was back at the cottage.  
Realising he couldn’t wait any longer, and his fingers had done as much as possible, Kieran removed them, and coated his dick in a generous amount of lube. “It is time my love. remember, you are in charge. If it gets too much and you need to stop, say and we will stop immediately” Kieran reminded Cristina, before slowly guiding his dick into her ass, pausing regularly to allow her to adjust. Cristina had broken the kiss from Mark, and was vocalising her pleasure loudly. Mark meanwhile, had cupped her face in his hands, whispering sweet nothings to her in faerie (having made the effort to learn the language, with Kieran, Gwyn and his Aunt Nene teaching him), English and Spanish (which Cristina was teaching him at his request). 

Once he was fully seethed, Kieran waited a few moments, giving Cristina time to get used to Kieran filling her up, before placing his hands on her waist and beginning to thrust. He’s obviously done this with Mark, but although was similarities, there was a lot of differences. Cristina was smaller than Mark but still no less beautiful. What had surprised Kieran was that Cristina was just as vocal as Mark was during sex. Mark had said it was because they rarely did anything sex related when at LA should a member of his family start banging on the door and demand at least one of them (despite not officially announcing that Cristina had formally moved into Marks room, it was something all the LA residents knew and accepted) and didn’t want them listening to them, and the fact it didn’t feel right when Kieran wasn’t with them, despite the fact that Kieran had given them his blessing to fuck when he wasn’t with them. 

But the main difference to take Cristina up the ass rather than Mark was the number of people on the bed. When he did this with Mark, Cristina would watch and pleasure herself whilst doing so, but here he was, fucking Cristina up the ass, with Mark under her. Kieran was so busy in his own thoughts he nearly missed Cristina signing for them to stop, but thankfully he returned to reality, and began withdrawing from Cristina. “No Kier, I didn’t mean fully stop” Cristina said, and it seemed his Marks confused look mirrored his own “I...I want to take you both. Together. Please” Cristina almost begged, and the idea, coming from Cristina was too arousing to decline. Mark and Kieran had often discussed what it would be like to take their princess together, but had never said anything to Cristina, for fear that she felt pressured into something she wasn’t ready for.

Pushing his cock back into Cristina, Kieran watched with lust filled eyes and Cristina took Mark’s dick with her hand and guided it into her core, closing her eyes and moaning as she lowered herself down, with Mark closing his eyes, unable to cope with the sight in front of him, and the sensation of being inside the woman he loved. He had of course been inside her before, but it was still and arousing and beautiful regardless. After taking their time to find a rhythm that would keep Cristina full at all times, they eventually found something that worked, and allowed themselves to enjoy the experience. 

Normally, they would try and prevent themselves from finishing too early, as too prolong the sex, but on this particular occasion, holding off an orgasm was the last thing on any of their minds. Cristina was the first, moaning as the orgasm took hold of her body and left her feeling exhausted. Neither Mark nor Kieran quite knew who was the next to finish, with both finishing near enough at the same time, filling both of Cristina’s holes with their seed (Cristina had the contraception rune, as none of them were ready to become a parent) before extracting themselves with the little energy they had, before lying on either side of their lady, all three of them falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
